


Missing You

by Ayita35730



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been gone a mission with Steve, which was hard on both him and Tony. Their reunion is bound to be sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Bucky yawns softly as he punches in his code for Tony's lab. He's exhausted, he and Steve had been on a three week long mission in Australia, and all he wants is Tony. Well he took a shower first, but only because Tony would have made him anyway. The door hisses and slides open, and Bucky stumbles through, eyes searching for his genius. 

"Tony? Baby? I'm back!" He calls frowning when there's no response. Jarvis told him that Tony was in the lab, and yet there is no music playing or any sounds of any tools being used. Bucky walks a little further, past Tony's main work station, which is suspiciously empty. 

"Tony?" He calls again, worry starting to creep into his tone. He's pretty sure  
Jarvis would have alerted him had anything happened to Tony, but Jarvis could be hacked. Just as panic starts to creep into him, a slight movement catches his eye and he turns towards the couch. Tony had it moved in here for Bucky, who would relax and watch his boyfriend work. Now though, Tony is curled up in his spot,wrapped in Bucky's blanket, headphones in, and typing furiously on his tablet. 

Bucky smiles fondly and walks towards the genius, falling beside him on the couch, his wet hair dripping on the pillows. Tony jumps, startled and them his eyes go wide and he rips his headphones off, tossing the tablet to to the side. "BUCKY!!" He yells, wrapping his arms around the super solider and pulling him close, the wet hair not even effecting him. 

"Oh god James I missed you so much. I love you. " Tony exclaims before he seals his mouth to Bucky's in a passionate kiss. Bucky moves and wraps his arms around Tony, pulling the genius into his lap, settling his real hand firmly on the other mans hip and his metal one tangled in Tony's hair. Taking advantage of the new position Tony deepens the kiss, reassuring himself of Bucky's presence. Weeks without Bucky were always hard on him. 

After a few more minutes of kissing Tony pulls away, knowing his boyfriend probably needs a good nights sleep before they go any further. James makes a small whine of disapproval when Tony slides off his lap, and Tony chuckles, curling into his lover's side. 

Bucky watches with fond eyes, stroking Tony's hair lightly. "I missed you too doll. Love you." He whispers, placing a kiss on top of his partner's head. 

They don't talk, they just sit there quietly, basking in the others presence until Bucky feels Tony drift off and he can't help but grin.

He knows if he had the energy to ask Jarvis, the AI would likely inform him that his boyfriend hadn't slept in a stupid amount of time, and had likely kept that pattern since Bucky had left with Steve. It didn't make him happy in the least, but he could understand it. He himself had pulled a decent number of sleepless nights when Tony left for business or the disturbing instances where he had to tend to Iron Man business alone. Those times were full of worry and intense work out sessions with Steve. 

Bucky can see the bags under Tony's eyes and he curses HYDRA for what has to be the thousandth time, for keeping him away from this man. It pissed him off to no end that they were trying to create another Winter Solider, but if anyone but Steve was asking he would refuse. He's already on the Avengers, to him thats enough. Steve though, Steve needs something else, something different. And Bucky can't let him go alone, thank God Tony understands that. 

Tony is some sort of miracle though. He accepted Bucky without blinking twice, stupefying Bucky. How could anyone live with their parents murderer so effortlessly? The genius had quickly dispelled that line of thinking, assuring Bucky he knew that HYDRA was responsible for their murder, not Bucky. He would never blame the gun, only the person pulling the trigger. Then he got sort of a far away look in his eyes, likely thinking about his days of weapons manufacturing. 

Bucky had dispelled that guilt filled flashback with a very passionate kiss, and there wasn't much talking done after that. 

Now he stares down at the man who embodies his future, his possible redemption and smiles. This is his now. Tony is his, and he will always be Tony's. 

"Goodnight Darling." He whispers, before following his lover into sleep.


End file.
